When Love and Death Embrace
by LeftForDeath616
Summary: Okay, my first Hannibal story... Based on Hannibal Rising. Our heroine has just as much baggage as he does. Plenty of reasons to hate each other. How does this possibly work, you ask? Well...
1. The Cold Caress of 2 AM

Oh, beautiful… 01:18… It was a pretty cold night, even for the middle of autumn… You were rushing to your little apartment, pulling the collar of your leather coat over your mouth, trying to keep warm…

You weren't exactly scared of the dark, but when the shadows are dancing and the clicking of your heals becomes hypnotic, you weren't far from breaking into a sprint, just to get all cuddled on your bed, with your dream catcher watching over you.

Couldn't you just imagine: after the longest day at college and a new perky co-worker at your crappy low-paid job, even the doorknob was giving you shit! So you struggled your way in and dropped your coat on the overflowing sofa, not caring about the overall mess you were living in – not like you ever invited people over… Ugh, all you wanted was a cold glass of wine and a warm blanket. You knew you had both…somewhere…under all the mess…

You pulled the cover from your bed, got a clean glass and sat on your terrace with the wine in your lap. Wow, plummeting into depression and alcoholism is much more fun when it happens to you than to someone else… Crap, stop that thought!

Throwing your head up, you noticed for the first time in a long period how beautiful the night sky is, decorated with sparkling stars, quilted with dark mist…

You got up, stretched your aching shoulders and back and let your hair down… As you were stretching your neck by turning your head to the side, you noticed a tall dark figure, sitting on a little terrace of their own, enjoying a glass of drink and staring into the distance. Exactly what you were about to do. At least before you noticed the brightest, probably most sparkling cat-like blue eyes on the face of this earth. Belonging to the person sitting across from you.

Thinking they didn't notice you, you sat down and sipped some of your wine. Your typewriter was next to you, on the ground and you lazily picked it up. You felt another one of your well known insomnia fits about to kick in, so you decided you'd write what you could of your paper, which was due tomorrow, instead of asking for another week.

You had taken up anatomy last semester, just because you felt like it… Aside from your job and, obviously, college, you gave private lessons in English Literature and French. You had a double major in Latin and Psychology cause you needed something to fall back on if your career in writing and painting went down the drain. Yes, a lot of achievements and even more assertiveness at the fairly young age of 20…

As you may have deducted, your main issue was taking up too much upon yourself.

Back to your more pressing problem: the essay…

It was kind of a romanticized paper on the human heart. You envisioned it having to do with mythology, ancient customs having to do with the heart – the sacrificial aspect of it in other cultures, customs of eating your enemy's heart, what it represented; the etymology, some recent studies on the human condition and the more poetic romantic side: the chemistry of love and emotion in general – racing heartbeat, heartbreak and diseases causing your rate to increase or decrease… All of which demanded long hours of losing your already damaged eyesight in the poorly lit library doing excruciating research. Which you were too busy for.

You just settled on writing a few theses since you knew damn well that getting started was hardest.

A few lines and a few sips later, you had had enough. You looked around again and saw the spellbinding eyes make their way back in the apartment along with the rest of the body. Sighing, you decided to finish off your glass and head back in the apartment to try to get some sleep.


	2. In Need of a Lecture

You couldn't sleep – again – so you just re-read some old books. You were half way through the first part of Crime and Punishment and you decided on reading in the bus on your way to college.

A quick shower, mug of coffee and a brisk walk to the station later, you were cozy in your seat, sporadically reading and gazing through the misty window.

Honestly, you were a little unnerved – you could swear you felt someone's eyes burning into you, but couldn't pinpoint it… Which lead you to believe it was one of side effects of your insomniac tendencies.

Still you were more than a little relieved when Vincent (French pronunciation, please xD) picked you up at your stop. You kissed him on the cheek and you walked hand in hand to the front gate. He and Sophie were your besties here and made your life tolerable.

Sophie's major being psychology, she wasn't going to the lecture being held today… The coffee you had this morning wasn't sitting too well on your empty stomach, so you told Vincent to get you two seats in the front of the Hall while you freshened up.

There was a lot more commotion in front of the Hall than you expected – this was a private lecture organized by your professor and there weren't supposed to be any outsiders. Wow, how territorial of you…

You went in the bathroom closest to the Hall and put a wet handkerchief on the back of your neck and washed your face a little. You didn't look like much – generally, you weren't a stunner, but you were presentable – but today it just seemed you looked too bad, especially since this lecture you've expected for so long is being held… Maybe it was just you and your complexes…

You pulled out your anatomy and Latin textbooks since your essay was there and Vincent would probably need to copy your Latin homework; tugged Dostoevsky under your arm and lugged yourself past all these… girls?

Was every female person attending this college in this hallway?!

Chuckles, whispers and muffled squeals were heard all the way to the Hall…

Weird…

You were looking around, over your shoulder, even turned on your heels a few times to check the mass out. Was Elvis in the building or something?

Seriously, what the H-…?

As you were turning around your heels (and shaking your head disapprovingly, by the by), you picked up speed to get out of this twilight zone and you collided with the person in front of you. You were a lot shorter than them and bumped into their chest, jerking your head back. Which made you lose balance and you felt your heels slipping forward, meaning you were falling backwards. Meaning major spill on your respective posterior and need I mention the visceral public humiliation?

Your hands were free of your books and bag (which were safely scattered over the floor) and you caught the person's hand for dear life. You stiffed up, trying not to fall over and they gripped you tightly on the waist and pulled you forward.

It was only a few seconds later, when you vision became clear again and your heart allowed your blood to fill your brain again that you noticed you were squeezing a young man's forearm and embedding your nails into their hand.

Your initial instinct was to give them a dirty look for bumping into you and mutter something unintelligent under your breath, but you remembered you were the one that wasn't looking and was probably making his extremities numb at this point.

I'm sorry! – You said in shock of the situation and the fact you were actually apologizing, detaching whatever part of your body was on his. – I was distracted… - You shot a dirty look around yourself, referring to all the girls and the incisive chattering, while bending down to pick up your stuff.

Quite understandable. I find it hard to concentrate momentarily myself. – He bent down to help you and as you pulled your glasses from your proboscis upwards, you noticed something familiar about his face. His eyes rested on your anatomy book and a hint of a smile appeared on his face as he looked up at you. And for the second time in 24 hours, you were mesmerized by the same… perfect… eyes.

He handed you your book and you stood up quickly, brushing yourself off and straightening your coat, wishing your hair looked better or that you had on your favorite lipstick on or that you were more charming and captivating in general.

You smiled nervously, finding yourself lost for words.

I'm sorry again… - You started dumbfounded. – For the…nails and the… uh…this. Um… Excuse me – You quickly made your way forward while he just held up his hands and shook his head, mouthing *Okay.* in the most charming way.

Part of you wanted to slap yourself for the momentous lack of eloquence and another part was trying to locate the accent of the man which just made you blush with one look. Or his age. Or why the fuck he had to smell so good?!

But for the most part, you wanted your classes to go by fast, so you'd get to the lecture!


	3. Issues

While a most grateful Vincent was copying your homework, you were lost in thought, reliving your little run-in.

You professor was out for most of first period – Latin, but she ran in and loudly set her books on the cathedra*, as she insisted you all referred to it. Her books made you snap out of your daydream and you heard the back door open and shut quickly and as quietly as possible. While someone was taking their seat, she whipped out her notebook and got down to business.

Name a verb, my naughty donkeys, any verb! – She looked around the room, but it was pretty quiet, as expected. – Okaay… First declination. Anyone?

You sighed, trying to suppress a laugh.

Ugh, Miss Morgan, save the day… - She sighed in defeat.

Um, narro, narrare, naravi, naratum? – 'Twas the dumbest verb, but the first that popped into your head.

Good. Today's lesion: CONUIGATIO PERIPHRASTICA PASSIVA. Not much time, so just write theses: your basic Gerundivum plus ESSE. Meaning could/should do/get something done. Example: Legendum est. One should read/Reading should be done etc. Page 75 in your books. Give it a look.

Shutting brain off in T- 5 seconds.

Boring!

Miss Morgan, use your verb! – She brought you back to reality way too soon.

Um, narrandus/a/um sum/es/est? Should be said?

Exactly. Vincent! You can do last week's Latin homework some other time. Conjugate fero, ferre, tuli,latum.

Ouch! Semi deponent, severe suplevitism*, he couldn't conjugate it through present to save his life.

After a few long moments and quite a few chuckles, she rubbed her temples and let you all go get coffee or something, seeing as this class was going nowhere and getting there fast.

If it'll make you feel better, you can copy the answer to this question next week… - You offered.

Oh, start running! – Vincent stretched his arms, ready to chase you through the halls.

Sophie was waiting at your usual bench, under the willow, with three mugs of coffee since she didn't have first period.

You only had a minute or two before first period ended and another five minutes till you had literature and Sophie had *anatomy du merde!* as she referred to it.

There wasn't enough time for you to get anything to eat and you were still a bit out of it.

You had to tell Sophie about the new student here, although after you described him she had a look on her face like you'd have to fight her for him. Not that you ever would.

Pacifist par excellence.

Ugh, mon amie, you really ought to get this one! Your antagonism was quite charmant, mais it is turning into a… psychological… issue, non? That's how we - psychos call it… - She laughed.

Wow, I'm glad that's your area of expertise. I've been diagnosed to suffer of a *psychological..issue* (you faked her frenchie accent) of antagonism towards men.

And she's only known you for two years. – Vincent teased and got a smack over his head.

Oh, non, non, I mean a general antagonism. You simply… a bitch! – She said totally perky and sipped her coffee.

You were gonna snap at her some more, but you saw the hottie-in-fabula sit on the empty bench net to you, with his anatomy book and a sketch book. Oh, wow, he's artsy too – you were gonna die!

Elluna? You're staring… - Sophie noticed and leaned over you, only to end up staring as well.

Huh, qui comprendra les femmes..? – Vincent sighed and poked both your ribs.

Sophie yelped, which caught the hottie's attention. You kinda nervously looked between her and the man a few times and he raised his eyebrow in amusement, not looking fully at you.

I'm sorry – it probably seems I make a point of making a fool of myself in public, or at least in front of you. Could you please say something insightful and make me feel a bit better? – You closed your eyes and grimaced, hoping to chase the embarrassment away.

Your friend makes a good point – we, men, don't understand women and I'll make a point of not judging your behavior. – He smirked to himself and acknowledged your company.

Yes, leave that to me. – Sophie had to butt in. – You really need to start noticing men – in the flesh, so to speak.

Erm! – You cleared your throat in protest – this guy sitting a meter from you didn't need to know the details of your personal life,

Well that doctor isn't gonna pop out of that book you keep under your pillow, you know... – Vincent added.

The man chuckled. – You don't seem like the romance novel type…

To which you laughed full heartedly. – Oh, no! It's actually a… - You suddenly felt kinda stupid.

He gave you a look under his shapely eyebrows, expecting an answer.

Some science…anatomy…med book. – Sophie was to-the-point as always.

Elluna and Doctor Lecter, sittin' in a tree… - Vincent started, but you shoved him, hard.

Oh! – The guy took in a sharp breath and smiled genuinely for the first time. – I see.

Encouraged by this amusing reaction, Sophie continued to push it. – Oui, she'd marry him if she could! Go figure! – She nudged Vincent and they laughed.

You shook your head and turned to the young man. – If only he weren't so old… - You joked, but sighed.

Why would you imagine he's old? – He asked knowingly.

He must be at least 40 or 50 to have such expertise and sophistication. And I don't do Gerontophilia.

Bon, I'm leaving you, the class is starting. – She kissed you and hugged Vincent. – Ou revoir! – She smiled to the young man.

We should go too. – Vincent got up and took your hand.

Good. At least we're done putting my life on display. – You stated. – I was really having trouble changing the subject. – You turned to the young man.

I noticed. – He picked up his books and followed the two of you. You were a bit surprised, but said nothing.

He came in the same classroom as you and sat in the back. Hmm…

He must be a new student here.

*Oh, the "suplevitism" thing... Yeah, I can't find what it's called in English or any other language for that matter, it's totally irrelevant to the story, really... So yeah... xD


	4. Wish I were anybody but me

The rest of your classes went by fairly fast.

You were getting more anxious by the minute; Vincent was teasing you how you should have brought the book for the doctor to sign and you decided you wouldn't tell him you actually did.

The room was filling up and fast, all the seats were taken and then all these girls started pouring in into the already crowded room. You were just happy you were smart enough to get a good seat in the morning…

If I may have your attention… - You heard your professor raise his voice. – It is a proud day in any professor's career to see a former great student become a great professional. So without much ado, I let my finest student to date, also John Hopkins' finest: Doctor Hannibal Lecter take the stage.

You clapped and had to roll your eyes visibly at the retarded girls actually _cheering_ in the background!

And to your utmost shock and, honestly, horror, along came the young man you bumped into and later talked to, hugging and thanking your professor and taking the stand.

Oh, shit…

You just realized all the things he was told by your blunt soon-to-be _ex_-friends!

When you snapped back for a second after the doctor's deep voice resonated the room, you found Vincent staring wide eyed and open mouthed at you.

You honestly didn't hear half his lecture over the screaming you were doing inside your head. And by the time he asked if anyone had any questions, you had forgotten the 87 you came up with reading the book. (Fuck yeah, you made a list!)

During all this time, he was considerate enough not to look at you for too long or gloat or anything.

When it was all done and the lights were turned on again and the crowd started splitting, you sank in your seat, feeling like you had a sign on your face *My friends blurted to Dr Lecter I have a crush on him*.

Call it pride, call it stubbornness, call it plain stupidity – you couldn't live with yourself being this embarrassed, so you waited till your professor was alone and the doctor was busy to talk to him.

Miss Morgan! Did you enjoy the lecture? I was surprised you weren't flooding poor Hannibal with questions! – He nudged you.

Oh, well, you see… - You wanted to sound smart, but were failing miserably, so you got down to what you were really here about. Groveling. – I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor? I _really_ need talk to…to… Doctor… Lecter… alone.

Oh, dear… Well as you can see, he'll be pretty busy for a while with other professors, doctors, the press… But if you'd be willing to wait, I'll make sure he gets to you too.

Oh, that would be… great! Thank you, I'll wait in the café across the street.

Good. I'll come get you when he's free.

Vincent usually walks you to the station after classes and you'd meet Sophie to go to work, but you explained the situation and they waited with you till they got tired. You sent them on their way and ordered your 12th coffee today. You took out your notebook to see what you were teaching your scholars tomorrow and before you knew it, it was about an hour later and you heard your professor calling for you.

Well Hannibal, this is Elluna – the wonder kid of this generation.

Your professor was very impressed with you about your skills and everything you were juggling at the moment and he wasn't shy about showing it.

We've already met. – He said looking at you, not blinking.

You didn't tell me that… Well, I'll leave you two to talk in one second, but first, Miss Morgan, would you like me to call you a cab, it _is _pretty late…

You opened your mouth to say *yes*, but Dr Lecter beat you to it.

I'll drive her, it's no problem.

Great! – It seemed it was decided without you, and with that your professor excused himself and left.

Well, first of all, thank you for offering me a ride. – You started and he went to get his coat. – I know it's been a long day, we might as well talk in the car, I can see you're in a hurry.

That would be good. – He opened the door for you and you made your way to the car.

Did I mention he had the broadest shoulders when he towered over you…?

Damn, that cologne of his must be some kinda aphrodisiac!


	5. Temptation

'Where you do live?' – He asked politely, getting into the car.

'Actually I believe I live right across the street from you.' – Shit! Wasn't there a more self-actualized way to say that? He gave you another raised-eyebrow-seductive-smirk face.

'I mean I can see from my terrace to yours. I mean… Ugh, first I come off as a groupie, now I'm a stalker too!' – You sighed and threw your head back against the seat.

He shifted in his sat and turned to you, reaching his arms towards you. You just stared at him, in utter shock. It seemed like he fed off fear.

'Your seatbelt.' – He said under his breath, reaching behind your neck. His coat brushed your collarbone and you shivered all over.

A few minutes passed in silence till he spoke.

'I was told you wanted to speak to me, but here you are, not very talkative.' – He noticed.

'I thought I might have a lot more… well _something_ to say, but… I'd rather not torment my already bruised ego further.'

'Aww, just because someone said you like to keep me in your bed?'

'Something like that.' – You finally squeezed out, playing with your nails.

'My intention isn't to humiliate you, I assure you – I don't ever know you!' – He smirked to himself. – 'I just found all the comments I'd heard from _everyone_ at my expense amusing.'

'Well I'm glad _someone_ had a good time today… '- You interrupted.

'But none of them as flattering as yours.' – He stated pulling up to your building and getting out of the car before you could reply. Not that you could think of anything intelligent to reply with. A few more minutes, you'd probably jump over and rip off his shirt.

He opened the door and offered his hand. With long fingers and nice nails. Strong, but groomed and delicate. A doctor's hands.

Fetish much?

You took it and thanked him.

He kissed your hand and looked at you under his eyebrows – his lips (which were very full and soft, that bastard!) still on it. He must be a cheetah or something since his eyes have such a bestial sparkle – now emphasized in the darkness of the night – you would think he was trying to put a spell on you.

You'd think he'd already done it...

'Good night.' – He said pretty low and took a step back.

'Good night, Doctor.' – You smiled went inside.

You ran up the stairs, got into your little apartment, locked it, and leaned against the door, holding your hand.

You've never felt like that on account of a person you had just met – it's insane!

But you've had an infatuation with his work and you idolized him, so now he seems even more physically than you imagined, making you believe he's more overall. Which he can't possibly be.

Hum, good ol' psychology! Always there to get you off cloud nine and back into your dump of an apartment.

Growing up, you always had more than enough to get by and living on your own, with a lousy job in a small poor apartment tended to get to you sometimes. And you didn't like being discontent only for not being situated too well financially. You were above that.

And your apartment wasn't small and poor. It was cozy and eccentric.

And that pile you were throwing your leather black coat on wasn't of mess, but of creative chaos.

And what you were doing now wasn't denial – it was mental Prozac.

'Well… No sleeping tonight, ay?' – You asked yourself, washing your face. – 'Might as well finish the paper.'

You went for the typewriter, but it was still on the terrace.

You stopped, holding the knob and hid behind the curtain.

He probably isn't there. It would just be weird.

Besides, who cares, he'll probably forget all about his stalker/groupie by tomorrow.

And you need to use your time well, you were never the type to just sit around and let hours pass.

Sighing, you quickly made your way to the terrace, picked up the empty bottle of wine and tugging it under your arm, saw your fears were justified.

There sat doctor Hannibal Lecter, with a sketchbook.

'Damn it!' – You muttered and dragged the typewriter in. As you were closing the door, you shot one last quick look at him and he toasted you discreetly. Mentally slapping yourself, you nodded and toasted him with your empty bottle, slamming the door and screaming into your pillow!


	6. Endless Dark

You were typing and shredding the absolute bullshit you wrote almost all night till the sun came up.

Your insomnia played a trick on you since you obviously fell asleep. You only woke up with the nasty morning light clawing at your poor pale face.

"I really need to brick that damn window shut…" - You stated as you dragged yourself in the bathroom. After a nice shower and a whole 20 minutes of putting your make-up on, basically, pampering yourself, you stepped out, ready for your busy, but intended relaxing Saturday. You had a hot cup of coffee and listened to the radio till your hair dried. Yes, it was big and curly, but who cares, it's Saturday, your only free day of the week.

You went to a restaurant, had breakfast with Sophie, told her all about last night and she concluded you need to let him get into your pants. And then she bitched about you dressing like a man. Fucked up times, these were...

After you parted, it was still early in the morning, so you took a stroll through the woods.

It was cold and misty and there was no scent more indulging than the trees, the grass, the dew…

You pressed your coat against your face simply because you loved the smell and feel of leather.

A while later, you decided to get back home and get ready for the students.

You heard some rustling in the bushes, but tried not to be paranoid.

A few moments later, someone's hand wrapped around your chest and for some stupid reason you thought it could be Vincent, even though you knew he was with Sophie - his fiancée, it's a Saturday, damn it, people have lives! Anyway, you didn't struggle till it was too late and a chloroform cloth was over mouth and nose.

Seconds later, you were out of their grasp – no thanks to your kicking, and you vision was getting blurry.

The last thing you knew was your trying to calm down cause you knew you recognized the face of the person now carrying you, but you couldn't focus enough to realize who it was.

And the culmination of this weirdness was that you came to in your own apartment.

The keys that were in your pocket were now on the table after someone had unlocked the door, everything was just the way you left it. You felt fine, though more confused than ever in your life.

The more you thought about it, the more paranoid you got and you felt a panic attack coming on.

You turned on the radio, just to feel like you're not alone and you had a glass of water.

It seemed your apartment was untouched, you were safe and sound… You started wondering if it was a new side effect of the insomnia… the last thing you needed was becoming narcoleptic.

You had some students coming over in a few hours to try to explain the genius of Shakespeare to… which can be toiling at times.

But you decided to wrap it up quickly and enjoy yourself after the nasty episode yesterday. And this morning.

Your first student came early, which you kinda appreciated – you hated tardiness.

You went through his notes and chatted for a while till he recognized you.

"Hey, you're from my university, aren't you? Uh… Luna, right?"

"ELluna, actually. Yeah, I'm a psych major."

"I'm at criminology." – He smiled broadly.

"Haha, not many Shakespeare lovers there, right?"

"Except my professor."

You took pity on him and wrote down some basic question that would come up in the discussion on his life and work and A+ answers.

"Wow, thanks!" – He read through them, all excited. - "You saved my life!"

"Aww, all in a day's work!" – You smiled, walking him to the door.

"No, really. I've been busy with this case we're studying, I can't focus on anything!"

"What case?" – So like the crims to brag... /rolls eyes. Students never get any cases, I mean, yeah, post-war times and all, but the country isn't that much of a circus!

"It's not really police work. They aren't doing anything about it really. You know about the girls that started disappearing from university?"

"Um…" - You were kinda skeptical about that. Some girls are supposed to be missing, and those paranoid criminology majors that are dying to get some work assume they're kidnapped, even killed. One of them called in sick at the beginning of last week, your professor and her doctor allowed her some time off. And another one just didn't come back to school this week, she had some family problems. At least that's the rumor. Though, this girl from your class, another psych major, is pretty much missing in action since before the lecture... But dude, you were getting so paranoid! – "Yeah, I heard… some things."

"Well, whatever the case may be, no one should make waves for a while, especially girls." – You shot him a look, which he understood. – "No, I mean, I ran into Vincent from university, his fiancée didn't show up this morning for… whatever. I just mean, being careful never hurt anyone."

Holy… shit…! Sophie?!

You just smiled and waved him as he went down the stairs.

As you closed the door, the sank down with your heart against the frame.

The world was tumbling... Your narcoleptic/insomniac paranoid bullshit - you could deal with. Pop a pill, get hammered... Nothing to it, really...

But things we're making any sense. What in God's name seems to be going on...?

This was just one of those days… when it… wasn't good to be… you.


	7. Lost

You locked your door, closed the curtains and sought comfort in the alcohol hidden in your fridge.

This was sad.

You didn't know any of those girls were in any kind of trouble.

Nor that Sophie was missing.

Or what the Hell happened this morning… Or should you be worried about it.

But under the bad influences in your childhood, you vented in all the wrong ways.

Alcoholism and denial of the afore mentioned problem were some of the top choices of your defense mechanisms.

By the time all of your students came, banged on the door and left, you weren't shitfaced, just comfortably floating above the vicinity of rational thinking.

Deciding that was good enough, you crawled in your bed, tucking a knife under your pillow and stacking books on your nightstand – to keep your thoughts away of the sheer terror which made you act like this.

"All set for the rest of the week..." – You sighed to your little room, expecting it to tsk at you for allowing yourself to skip school and your job on account of being… screwed up.

You don't know where the days and night went, but you were shaken from your trance of staring at the wall by a loud bang on the door.

You weren't gonna open at first, but it became louder and more forceful, it was just a matter of time before the hinges gave in.

You reached under your pillow and carefully made your way to the door.

Lifting the knife at the closed door and realizing you had no idea of what you were doing or would do in case of peril, you took the shaking knob and decided to meet your fate.

"Elluna, goddamn it, open!" – You recognized Vincent's voice.

You dropped the knife on the floor and opened the door as fast as you could.

He was completely distorted; his eyes were glassy and a bit red, maybe from lack of sleep. Or crying.

"Please tell me it's another one of your cruel jokes and she's here… "- He looked into your humble little apartment pass your shoulders, hoping to find… Sophie?

"She's missing?" – You barely rolled over your lips after a long silence.

Shaking his head, he sighed and turned to leave.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?! How long has it been? When did you…? "– You didn't know what question to ask, there were so many.

He paid no attention to you, so you ran after him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Do you even know what day it is? Do you know what I've went through these past few days?! And my best friend… the selfish little brat is moping in her bed."

"I don't deserve your talking to me like this…"

"Well I don't deserve to feel this way. And Sophie doesn't deserve whatever is going on with her. You know what? Just go back in there and stay there till you lose some 40 or 50 years of your life and die. At least that's a plan. More than I can say I have at the moment…"

"Damn it! Ye of little faith! She's probably fine! She has to be! And I'm not about to take your crap just because you can't cope with yourself! How dare you talk to me like that, you know nothing about me! I can't carry the world on my shoulders – I'd probably lose it in one of my insomnia caused narcoleptic fits! Not that you care…" - You really shut him up. They knew you had some… issues. And that you are known to lose a day or more because of the insomnia. The depression and the melancholy you sink into from time to time are more than obvious, so they were both aware they'd have their hands full with you. And about that misplaced anger and venting the wrong way… You were prone on keeping things bottled up and snapping at people for not being mind readers. But that all sounds pretty bad. You were actually very kind to everyone at most times, eternally positive and smiling. Which only made it odder when you were depressed or angry.

He wouldn't come in, not that you insisted on it, he just told what happened on your doorstep.

Basically, there was no word from her since that Saturday…

Okay, you may have been a lost cause, but at least your mind still worked fast. You found the number and the name of that criminology student that was passionate about conspiracy theories on the missing girls and gave it to Vincent to talk to him and see what they'd do. He asked you to stay put and he'd call or come back as soon as he had any news.

But you were restless now.

Yes, you promised, but you had your fingers crossed behind you back…

About half an hour after Vincent left, you went to the post office and sent your granddad a telegram shortly asking how things were and inviting him over, under the excuse you missed him. Sure, it was true – he was the only member of your family you had left that would talk to you… But you wanted him around – after two wars and a lifetime of combat experience, he'd know what to do and maybe having him around would make you feel safer and cure your little illnesses.

The whole way there and the whole way back you couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching you…

You didn't know how much more of this you'd be able to take.


End file.
